Special Unit 2: A Good Day
by Spike2
Summary: Nick, Kate and Carl have tracked down a shapeshifting link, now all they have to do is stop it. Please read and review. This is my first and maybe only SU2 fic so be nice.


"He's in there." Nick said as he removed his gun.

"Right." replied Kate. "So what do we do?"

It was a bright beautiful day. People were out enjoying the fresh air, that is except for Nick, Kate and Carl who had been dragged along. Nick and Kate had been tracking down a shape shifting link who killed for sport. So far there had been four victims, which Nick blamed himself for. He had had the opportunity to stop it, but couldn't. Weeks ago, the link had taken the form of Kate and her partner couldn't bring himself to shoot at her, or even anything that looked like her. No one knew this except for O'Malley and now he had a score to settle, nobody messed with him. But now the SU2 team had tracked the link to this old abandoned house which looked like something out of Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' video Nick had commented earlier. _It was time to stop this thing _O'Malley thought. He had had enough and wanted it over.

"I'm gonna go get in the car. Tell me when it's over." Carl whispered. He took a few steps but was hauled back by Nick.

"No you're not. You're going in." Nick said as he pushed the little gnome towards the house. "ME?!" asked Carl. "Are you freakin' nuts O'Malley? That thing killed four people!"

"I know." Nick said dryly with a small smile that fell from his face when Kate gave him a look.

"You'll be fine. You have us to cover you." Kate said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Carl sarcastically replied as he gulped and headed inside the house. He got within ten feet of the entrance and looked back to the waiting duo who were hidden behind a few bushes, weapons in their hands. "What do I do?!" the gnome yelled out.

Nick slapped his forehead. "Flush him out!" Kate shouted back. Her partner nudged her ribs with his elbow. "Ever heard of being inconspicuous?" he asked.

It seemed like an eternity. Kate waited patiently while Nick was like a dog in heat. He kept fidgeting and aiming his gun at everything that moved. Twice Kate had to stop him from shooting a bird which he said annoyed him. But after what seemed like forever, Carl appeared again. He walked out onto the front porch and looked around. 

"Where is he?" yelled Nick.

Carl looked to him and shrugged. Then Carl came out onto the porch.....again. Kate noticed it first but Nick was quick to follow. 

"Great. That's all I need." he said as he stood up and pointed his gun at the two gnomes. 

"Oh crap!" cried Carl as looked at Carl. "Nick shoot him!" 

"No wait! Shoot him!" shouted the other Carl.

"Shut up or I shoot you both!" ordered O'Malley.

"Nick wait. One of them is Carl. You can't shoot until you know which."

Both gnomes nodded in unison. "Yeah!" they both said.

Nick was growing impatient. "Ok, we're gonna find out who the real Carl is." he began. "Carl pick a number between one and twenty." he said to everyone's disbelief.

"But how will that-?" asked Kate.

"Do it!" demanded Nick.

"Uhhh sixteen." replied Carl.

"Now you." Nick said.

"Seven." said the other Carl.

"Wrong answer..." Nick said as he shot. The little gnome went down in a hurry. Kate's eyes widened as the link's body slowly transformed back into it's own form.

"How did you know?" asked the real Carl.

"Well he came out second." Nick said.

"And?" Kate asked.

"Well he came out second. I knew it was him since the real Carl is lazy and doesn't listen to a word I say. He'd give up easily and come out first. You didn't even look for him did you Carl?" O'Malley explained.

Carl bowed his head a little. "I just went inside the door and sat there for ten minutes." He jerked his head up again. "Wait a minute! Why the number game?"

"Hey you have to have fun with your work don't you?" Nick said as Kate rolled her eyes. "Yep, all in all it was a good day. A link is dead and I got to kill it." he said.

"What if you'd been wrong?" Kate asked, "I mean about your assumption of Carl."

"It'd still be a good day." Nick laughed as the gnome flipped him off.


End file.
